


Mercy

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discussion of Abortion, JasonxBlackMaskPast, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason, Omegaverse, alpha conner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: Es un error, todo este montón de mierda tenía una solución.Pero no quería que él bebe pasara el mismo destino que el…Quería hacer lo correcto- incorrecto para muchos- , pero un bastardo clon lo evitaría.¿Qué pasara entre estos dos extraños? JASON TODD (RED HOOD)  X CONNER KENT (SUPERBOY)OMEGAVERSE!AU GANADOR DE ONE SHOT NOVIEMBRE KONJAYLENGUAJE EXPLICITO.INTENTO DE ABORTO VOLUNTARIO.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> FLASHBACKS/ PENSAMIENTOS 
> 
> MENTE DE JASON
> 
>  
> 
> GANADOR KONJAY DE NOVIEMBRE
> 
> LUGAR DE LA VOTACION: https://www.facebook.com/ElenaToddNS/

Por favor... Todo menos eso.

 

La prueba en sus manos decía lo contrario, dos líneas azules, tres semanas exactas.

Jason tiró las pruebas en la basura.

De todos los jodidos omegas en el puto mundo, esto debía de pasarle a él, Jason nunca entendería que tendría el karma maldito, el cual desea verlo de rodillas y rogar clemencia.

Lo peor era el padre Alfa del niño.

_Fue una idiotez, sin embargo, Máscara Negra deseaba ver hasta dónde estaba la confianza de Red Hood en él._

_Pero llegar al punto de tener relaciones._

_Jason compartía calores, compartía su cama con betas, como lo fueron Kory, Roy, hasta la misma Alfa Talia._

_Él había vuelto de la muerte, de un alfa, el pozo del infierno le cambio la jugada._

_"Entonces que Dices Jason." Román le ofreció la bebida, Jason la tomo en su mano, pero la dejo de lado._

_Estaba caliente. Pero no un idiota._

_"No entiendo como ayudaría eso en esta asociación." Jason estaba más interesado._

_Sabía que Alfas morían por un Omega, según los últimos índices, sólo hay 2 omegas de cada 20 Alfas._

_Lo cual era una competencia directa._

_"No soy una persona que se acostaría con otra sólo por coger. “Román habló sentándose a un lado de Jason. "Solo lo hago con la gente que me sorprende y me cautivan. Eres inteligente, impulsivo, pero todo lo que haces tiene una razón."_

_Jason noto el aliento de Román en su cuello._

_El haría lo que Batman nunca haría._

 

Y allí fue cuando Jason fue opacado por los impulsos horribles de ser un Omega.

Él era un Alfa, uno que adoraba ser digno de algún Omega o Beta.

Ahora debía lidiar con un embarazo no previsto, de uno de los líderes del crimen de Gotham City.

Poso su mano, allí encima de su abdomen.

El niño no tenía la culpa, se repetía, pero en el fondo, su mente, corazón, le indicaban que el niño sólo iba a sufrir en este mundo...

Tendría el futuro idéntico a Jason.

Él no podría ver al niño sufrir su cruel destino.

Así que con el dolor de su alma, Jason se puso a buscar un lugar clandestino.

Un lugar como el que Catherine busco desesperadamente cuando supo que Jason venía al mundo.

¿Porque hacer lo mismo que sus padres? No.

Sus padres decidieron tenerlo, y he aquí las consecuencias, en cambio, si Jason aborta en este momento.

Liberaría al niño de una vida mala.

Encontró el lugar, era el menos insalubre que encontró, aunque la salubridad no le importaba a Jason, después de todo...

Él no quiere tener hijos.

Llamó y programó la cita, en dos horas terminaría su incertidumbre.

 _Debo de ser honesto,_ Jason pensó, _este niño no tendrá amor, estará marcado por sus padres... Lo voy a liberar._

Pero muy en el fondo de su pecho, aquella maldita calidez que no se deja de emocionar, una estúpida parte de él... Quería tener la idea de llevar al niño. Algo que alegrará su horrible vida.

Pero no, no podría hacerlo, el bebé correría muchos riesgos, sería blanco...

Podría morir con una palanca como Jason hace tiempo.

Cuando llegó al lugar, multitudes de mujeres omegas estaban afueras, él se abrió paso entre ellas, esas mujeres eran aquellas que buscaban clemencia para que algún médico les atendiera sin cobrarles nada...

Era una fila de muerte de infantes.

Cuando Jason estuvo a punto de entrar, una mano lo atrajo de entre la multitud.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Tim, el maldito bastardo del reemplazo estaba aquí. Jason padeció, el mareo matutino golpeándolo de pronto.

"Nada que te importe." Jason agradecía la multitud de mujeres detrás de él tantos olores omegas ocultaban a la perfección el suyo.

Además Tim era una beta, no podía oler mucho de esto.

"Aquí matan bebés, Jason. Y-yo... Sabía que eras un villano, pero esto... Esto es inhumano."

 

 _Crees que no lo sé, soy la peor de las escorias no tienes que recordármelo._ Jason pensó. No podía decirle eso a Tim, el Beta sabría que Jason era un Omega, y si él sabrá...

Bruce lo hará también.

"Estoy en un caso... No te interesa." Jason dijo mientras se soltaba de Tim. El más joven se quedó en silencio, Jason podía leer que el rostro de Tim. Demostraba desconfianza absoluta.

Pero debía de terminar esto, antes de arrepentirse.

Jason siguió su camino. Repitiéndose en su mente que no mirara atrás, que no pensara en lo malo que era esto, que era lo mejor que era lo con--

 

 ** _No. No es lo correcto_** _._ Jason se detuvo mientras escuchaba una voz en su cabeza. **_Hay otras alternativas, adopción, o cuidar al niño._**

 _¡Tú no sabes nada!_ Jason grito a la voz invasora de su mente. Un Psíquico, lo que faltaba.

 ** _No dejaré que lo hagas._** Jason gruñó como los doctores comenzaban a salir del lugar, corriendo, al parecer ese maldito bastardo hizo que la clínica fuera desalojada, una amenaza de un tanque a punto de explotar.

 _¡Maldito seas!_ Jason gritó, mientras salía corriendo al escuchar las sirenas de la policía.

Al llegar a su habitación, Jason arrojó y rompió todo a su paso, primero se encuentra con el bastardo de Tim, luego este estúpido del Psíquico arruina l clínica.

Tanto fue la ira de Jason que fue de inmediato a vomitar al baño. Encontraría la forma de acabar con esto...

 

Debía hacerlo ya...antes de que el calor de su pecho se apodere de su mente.

La siguiente clínica fue casi en las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar donde costaba un ojo tener un aborto.

Los carteles hacían querer vomitar a cualquiera, Jason decidió ignorarlos por el momento.

"¿Porque haces esto chico?" Una mujer, no, una vieja, con un cigarro en su mano.

"Porque crees que hablare contigo." Jason dijo frustrado. Trataba de ignorar a la mujer.

"Cuando fue mi primero... Siempre quise tener alguien con quien hablar, sobre el miedo, sobre mi misma." La mujer dijo antes de bufar. "Pero eres un joven decidido."

¿Decidido? No. Al contrario, sabía que era lo correcto, lo mejor, pero nunca estará decidido en hacerlo, debía hacerlo, pero no porque el...

No Jason, no pienses en eso. Esto es lo mejor. Seguía como un mantra aquellas palabras.

 ** _Wow eres rápido._** Jason abrió los ojos de sobremanera como otra vez, de nueva cuenta, aquella voz invadía su mente.

 _Mira pequeño bastardo. No sé qué haces o a qué cojones juegas. Pero si arruinas esto, te voy a encontrar y te mataré._ Jason pensó con ira. No sabía cómo tratar con telekinesis. Pero eso debía de ser no.

 ** _Genial. Entonces búscame._** La voz dijo antes de que las alarmas contra incendios fueran activadas...

Jason quería reír y sacar su pistola y sólo disparar al aire... Ese maldito estúpido buscaba guerra.

Así todos los putos lugares a donde Jason iba, todos eran evacuados o cerrados, y todo apuntaba a la misma puta voz en su cabeza.

Jason debía acabar con esto ya, su abdomen comenzaba a mostrar sus once semanas, tenía una semana, antes de que el embrión pase a ser un feto...

Una vida ya formándose físicamente.

Podía volar a Starcity, Bludhaven era el lugar con más clínicas pero allí estaba Grayson, y seguro Tim ya les hablo de su comportamiento extraño...

Jason tuvo una epifanía. Tim, ese día estaba afuera de la clínica, entonces la voz en su mente que lo ha estado jodidendo es uno de sus tonto amigos.

Malditos Titanes de mierda.

Dos días, dos días y ya tendrá el feto formándose en su estómago.

Era su última oportunidad. Procuro no pensar en nada, sólo en letras de canciones y en libros.

Intentaba hacer todo por instinto, y no pensándolo, lo Cual era difícil para un aprendiz de un hombre como Batman.

Había conseguido pastillas, Luthor las había estado vendiendo en el bajo mundo, una porción mayor a las RU.

Admiro una píldora, aunque no pensara en nada, Jason no pudo evitar sólo mirarla... Era el correcto. Gritaba su corazón.

Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió cuando no podía mover su mano.

¿Qué mierda pasaba?

"Lo siento." una voz susurro en su oído, y Jason de desplomó entre los brazos de aquel desconocido.

Lo habían noqueado, que bien.

 

_Podía escuchar como sus padres gritaban, como su madre culpaba a William de esto._

En su momento no entendía porque Catherine le decía eso a William. Jason ignoraba el hecho de que él no era hijo de la pelirroja, sino de Sheila.

Una parte de él, lo puede sentir, el calor, la emoción... El amor que Jason nunca recibió de sus 'padres' era la cosa qué mayor miedo le daba a Jason sobre lo que se forma en su vientre.

No quiere defraudarlo, como una vez defraudó a Bruce.

Todo lo bueno en su vida se arruina, y es culpa de Jason... No quiere que el niño sufra su destino.

Despertó con esa idea en su mente.

En automático, llevo su mano a su vientre, estaba flácido, pero no duró aún.

Ya estaba en la Doceava semana en este instante eso, ya era una vida.

Su corazón ya se había formado, si lo mata... Jason mataría a un inocente.

Tal vez por eso Sheila no lo aborto, nadie, ni la peor escoria haría eso a un bebé, claro había casos de empatía...

Pero Jason no fue violado, fue consensual, Jason no duerme en una caja en el callejón del crimen como cuando era niño.

Jason no era un caso especial, sólo era un Omega idiota embarazado.

 _"_ Veo que despertaste." Conner entró, pero cuando miro a Jason...

El moreno tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, miedo reflejaban las orbes ajenas.

"¿D-dios que pasa?" Conner de acercó de inmediato tomando la mano de Jason.

Este la arrebato, y limpio sus lágrimas.

Era el maldito Clon de Superman, Superboy un Titan, Jason sr regaño internamente por llorar, no se había percatado de las lágrimas silenciosas que se formaron en sus ojos.

"Así que eras tú bastardo. Dime porque no debería matar--"

Conner lo abrazo, Jason se sorprendió.

Jason se excusó con las hormonas, pero aceptó el afecto.

Aferrándose a los hombros de Conner, Jason comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de Conner.

Tenía que hacer un Alfa estúpido.

“¿Porque haces esto?” Jason alejo bruscamente a Conner, quien se sorprendió debido al cambio tan brusco.

“¡Porque no dejas de joderme maldito!” Jason grito, quería pensar que lo hacía debido a la furia que le causaba toda esta situación.

Negándose a si mismo que lo hacía debido al bebe que crecía cada vez más en su vientre apenas visible.

“Te escuche…” Conner dijo nervioso. “Bueno no te escuche precisamente, escuche tus pensamientos. Muy al fondo de ti, no quieres hacerlo.”

Jason negó con la cabeza como las palabras llegaban a sus oídos.

_Muy al fondo de su Corazón. Jason quería al bebe._

_Que montón de mierda._

“Tú no entiendes… ¡Este niño era mejor que no existiera!”

“¿Porque? Debido a que tendrá el mismo destino que ti, o será porque vivirá en una ciudad de mierda…” Conner le respondió.

Jason se sintió ofendido, quien cojones se creía el crio en decirle todo eso.

“No hare esto…” Conner levanto la ceja mirando curioso a Jason. “Tú no entenderás, eres un alfa y un niño, así que chico. No te metas conmigo de nueva cuenta, o ahora si voy a matarte.”

Conner se quedó en silencio, Jason solo intentó levantarse de la cama, donde el estúpido Clon lo había noqueado.

De pronto, Jason sintió uno de eso mareos de mierda, percibió el vómito en su garganta. Inmediatamente busco un baño y corrió hacia él.

Aunque Jason estuviera pensando en lo asqueroso del vómito, no pasó desapercibido como la mano de Conner subía y bajaba en su espalda, como el aroma alfa reconfortaba el lugar, como a pesar de estar con la cara en el inodoro, con sus piernas doliendo en el suelo… la situación fue diferentes a todas las demás.

“Te voy a traer un vaso con agua, y por favor, no intentes huir.” Jason quería decir alguna mala palabra, sin embargo al parecer su cuerpo quería seguir vomitando.

Los cambios físicos eran lo peor en un varón omega, muchas veces se creía que el hombre sufría mucho más por la fisiología diferente a la de una mujer. En ese caso, Jason debió de haber buscado la manera de detenerlo, después de todo, era Red Hood, un vigilante, y después del embarazo, ya nada era igual.

“Tómala lenta.” Conner puso con cuidado el vaso de vidrio en la boca de Jason, miro con suma atención como Jason tomaba el líquido, guio su mirar al vientre casi inexistente de Jason.

Una vida se formaba allí, Conner cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar como el leve Corazón del feto latía, al mismo ritmo del que Jason pero aún mas débil.

“Es hermoso.” Jason escupió el agua mirando a Conner horrorizado. “Su Corazón, lo primero que se forma, es solo que – es perfecto.”

Jason no dijo nada, solo regreso al abismo en su mente.

 

_“Es un omega.” Jason recuerda como William lo enseño a Marone, un Viejo Mafioso al cual los padres de Jason debían dinero. “Es tuyo a cambio de la deuda, es único en su especie.”_

_Marone miro a Jason, de tan solo 5 años. “Soy un beta, ademas ya hay omegas adolescentes en las calles, para que nos serviría un niño tonto.”_

 “Ese niño de tendrá ese futuro, ni esa vida.” Conner recargo la mano en el hombre de Jason, el omega le dio un manotazo.

“Nunca…” Jason gruño mientras apretaba la mano de Conner con fuerza. “Nunca vuelvas a leer mi mente, maldito cabron.”

“Yo no soy tu enemigo, nadie sabe que estas aquí, ni siquiera Tim lo sabe, solo… Mira.” Jason miro a Conner con ira, mientras buscaba alguna salida. “Ten al bebe. Yo me hare cargo del bebe… pero déjame cuidarte mientras pasa.”

Cada maldita palabra se escuchaba peor que el anterior… maldito clon bastardo.

 

****

 


	2. Please Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amor Yaoi: ElenaGrayson  
> Wattpad: ElenaGrayson.  
> Ff: ElenaGrayson.

“Mira mocoso, tal ves no lo sabes, pero soy un villano.” Jason dijo fríamente mientras miraba a Conner. “Solo por un hombre llamado Alfred, no estoy encerrado en Arkham.”

Conner bufo, Jason no sabia si era la ira la que le deban ganas de vomitar, o si era el puto embarazo, quien sabe.

“No eres el villano, porque sin dudar me habrías usado para otros métodos.” Jason elevo la ceja, y una sonrisa enorme lleno a su rostro.

“Oh… ¿Harias todo lo que te pida?” Jason murmuro, Conner dudo antes de responder.

“Tal ves… Si lo hiciera, seguiras con el bebe.” Jason parecio satisfecho, pero inmediatamente bajo la mirada. 

“No es un juego, no es un niño que tenga un futuro prometedor, no es el hijo de una manada amorosa.” Jason dijo con leve tristeza.

Solo Jason sabia que las razones eran suficientes, la empatía, el futuro de un bebe no esperado, de todos los posibles destinos, todos son crueles, y terminan con un doloroso final.

“Yo soy un clon, no se nada de manadas, mis único amigos son superhéroes, debo ser un alfa, pero siquiera se como hacerlo.” 

“Crees que yo, un jodido Omega desesperado, con un bastardo creciendo en su interior, sin ser reclamado y sólo, ¿Puede llenar tu necesidad de sentirte humano?” Jason dijo áspero, no había querido recurrir a esto con el chico.

Pero este asunto era sólo de el, Jason debía de resolverlo, antes de que más héroes, y mayormente que la familia se enterara.

“No es un Bastardo.”

“…¿Ah?” Jason dijo como lo anterior Conner lo dijo firmemente.

“No es un Bastardo, es un bebé, es vida.” Conner tenía ese brillo raro en sus ojos, no era como los de Superman.

Había una cierta fortaleza que hizo estremecer a Jason.

Red Hood y Superboy cuidando de un bebé…

“¡No entiendes Maldita sea!” Jason grito, Conner lo miro sorprendido. “Esta mal, para ti. Para mi.”Jason respiro hondo intentado no romper en llanto enfrente de Superboy. “¡El no se merecé esto! ¡No debe sufrir!

“¡El debe vivir!” Conner gruñó, mostrando un tono Alfa que Jason maldijo con odio. “¡Si va a sufrir lo hará! ¡Pero vivirá! Tendrá amigos, su familia, un mundo al que cambiar.” 

Jason no podía explicar lo que por su mente pasaba, la idea, no. El sueño, un sueño donde, aquel bebé en su interior, creciera destinado a cambiar el mundo. Lo que Jason siempre quiso, ¿Por qué dolía demasiado con solo pensarlo?

Conner pareció leer su perturbada mente, que lo estrecho en sus brazos.

¿Quién carajos de creía? ¿Por qué está aquí? Vete, tan sólo...

“Estoy aquí. Prometo estar aquí” 

Jason comenzó a llorar. Por más que intentaba que sus lágrimas de contuvieran, por más esfuerzo en recuperar la postura. ¿Por qué enfrente de ese maldito clon.

Llegó a un punto. Cuando sus lágrimas se detuvieron, pero su cuerpo estaba tan exhausto, que sólo se rindió en los brazos de Conner, aspirando ese aroma. Que a pesar de ser de un Alfa, era dulce.

“Si sigues pensándo eso de mi olor, tendremos un grave problema.”

Jason se burló. “No me gustas chico, olvidalo.”

“Pero yo creo que sigues siendo caliente.” 

La risa que Jason hizo, fue tan auténtica. Que Conner infló su pecho.

Para Conner, esto sin duda sería más que una simple atracción.

••••••••••••••

Jason había tenido otros planes, pero ahora no podía realizarlos con éxito. Cada vez que las inseguridades llegaban a su cabeza, el maldito clon llegaba de inmediato, muchas veces con algún libro, por supuesto que el muy maldito le había prohibido salir. 

Tampoco deseaba salir, en un mundo donde Batman tiene ojos en cada esquina, era mejor evitarlo.

"Tim dice que Batman te busca." Jason mordió con pereza aquella galleta, esa maldita hambre.

"Bueno la última vez, fui visto por el remplazo en su centro médico Omega. Ya sabes el muy maldito quiere quedar bien con papá."

"Tim es mi amigo, no hables así de él." Jason levanto la mirada a Conner, y Jason quería reír cínico, pero sólo salió una leve mueca de su boca.

"Aww Connie ama mucho a Timmy." Jason se burló mientras se iba acercando a Conner. "Siempre lo has a amado no es así. El pobre Alfa, no puede estar con él por ser beta. No es culpa tuya, es la genética." Jason de burló.

Pero algo que le perturbo era aquella irá sin razón de su cabeza.

Conner pareció estar... ¿Feliz?

"Estas celoso Jason." Jason parpadeó antes de sonrojarse. "Creí que te daba la atención debida, puedo cambiar eso amigo."

"Largate. Ahora." Jason dijo furioso, pero antes de asentir, Conner le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. 

"Adiós. Nos vemos luego, bebé."

"No olvides tu lugar, maldito." Jason dijo pero el muy maldito...

"Le hablaba al bebé, vaya Red Hood, hoy estás muy necesitado."

Mil veces maldito.

Ninguno sabía con exactitud qué estaba ocurriendo, Jason culpaba a que todo esto, era debido al embarazo. Que no fue su idea, y mucho menos esta disfrutando de la compañía del clon maldito. Sin embargo, muchas noches pensaba, como siempre su misma consciencia era la cosa que lo mantiene a la realidad.

¿Le gusta a Conner? ¿O sólo es el Instinto? El Alfa, el Omega, las crías. Obviamente son factores naturales que ni el, ni ese muchacho pueden escapar.

Jason no debía salir. Por esa razón también quería evitar la situación, ya que ahora debía estar oculto, si Batman de entera. Jason no sabría que hacer.

Una noche, mientras que su mente era un lío, con una fecha de 3 meses, el embrión ya era todo un feto, seguro ya formando los demás órganos, esa noche en especial cambio un poco las cosas entre Superboy y el.

Ese noche fría, Conner tuvo su celo Alfa. Jason sabía que el muchacho era estúpido. Pero rebasó los límites cuando tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a su casa.

Un Alfa en celo, un Omega con las hormonas al límite, y sin marca.

Conner estúpido.

Pero el celo de Conner era diferente, llegó sudando y jadeando, dolor era lo único que se distinguía de sus ojos.

"J-Jay." Conner jadeo, Jason bufo antes de ayudarlo y guiarlo a su cama.

Lo revisó, está caliente, no de una forma buena, fiebre o algún derivado.

Jason iba a salir del departamento, el olor era intoxicante, era como lumbre, y eso no ayudaba a su Instinto en este momento.

Pero antes de que se fuera, Conner lo tomó de la mano, Jason lo admiro con suma sorpresa.

"N-no me dejes... Q-quedate junto a mi." Jason parpadeó. La cara de Conner era roja y llena de sudor, también tenía ese dolor y miedo impreso en todo el rostro.

Cabron, mil veces maldito. 

Esa noche, Jason lo cuido. Limpio completo su rostro, cambio su ropa, lo alimentó, joder Jason hizo todo lo que Alfred hizo cuando enfermaba.

Y sin poder negarse a sus Instinto Omega, aquel que le exigía darle comodidad a aquel Alfa herido.

Jason acarició los cabellos de Conner, el cual tenía su cabeza enterrada en el estómago de Jason.

Posiblemente sólo quería dormir con el sonido del bebé dentro de Jason. Claro eso debía ser.

Un pensamiento, fue convirtiéndose en una leve esperanza. 

Este sería la vida de Jason, sin armas, sin capas, sin payasos que ronden sus pesadillas.

Una pareja, añorando una familia, cumpliendo con las más bajas necesidades de dinámica.

"Gracias."Conner murmuró, aún oculto en el estómago casi plano de Jason. "Se que este es raro que sólo prácticamente extr--"

Jason movió su mano y la deslizó por el cabello de Conner, sedoso entre las manos rudas y poco cuidadas de Jason.

"Cierra la maldita boca, Connie."


	3. Please, Be Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta- Lupisbabe
> 
> ElenaGrayson amor Yaoi-  
> ElenaGraysonNS Wattpad.  
> ElenaGrayson Ff

Era sin duda, lo más hermoso que ha visto.

Conner acarició el cabello de Jason, quien dormía en el sillón, con una manta de osos que Conner le regaló al bebé.

Eso infló el pecho del clon de una calidez, que Conner sentía que podría morir en cualquier instante.

"¿Porque querías evitar esto?" Conner pregunto con suavidad mientras dirigía su mirar al vientre de 5 meses. "¿Por Batman? ¿Acaso es por él?" Conner suspiro mientras seguía acariciando a Jason.

Pero no le satisfacían a su instinto Alfa el sólo acariciar al Omega mientras duerme.

Pero era Red Hood, el hijo de puta, que sin dudar lo mataría con toda la kriptonita del mundo.

"Eres tan bello, no, seguro odiarias ser llamado así, eres caliente amigo."

No era Tim, era lo contrario al que Conner admiro y amo.

Pero Jason era admirable, y Dios, Conner estaba tan jodidamente cautivado por Red Hood.

Superboy.

Mierda, Conner suspiró mientras atendia el mensaje de los Titanes.

"Regresaré luego, cuida de papá, Bebé." Conner se alejó.

Al momento en el que Conner salio, Jason oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

Jason palpitaba, rojo y con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

¿Que rayos ocurrirá? Esto iba mucho más que los instintos, algo que Jason y Conner sabían.

Jason era aquella bella protagonista, de las historias de romance, y Conner, el hijo de perra que enamora.

"No es tu padre, no lo es." Jason dijo a su vientre como sentía el movimiento dentro. "Ni yo lo soy."

Pero si algo era seguro... Una cosa que nadie podría dudar.

Es que Batman lo sabe todo.

     "Hey Rob." Conner saludo a Tim, no importaba si ya no era Robin, seguiría siendo su mejor amigo.

Claro al que le oculta la verdad del aire en sus pulmones.

"Superboy." Conner lo miro extrañado, pero fue cuando vio las siluetas detrás de sus amigos Titanes.

Superman... Y Batman.

"Superboy, AKA Conner Kent." Batman hablo, Conner sabía que esto sucedería, Jason intento prepararlo para esto.

Bien, veremos si Jason es tan bueno como presume.

"Sabes la ubicación de Red Hood AKA Jason Todd..."

**_Mira bastardo, hay dos cosas que no puedes hacer frente de Batman._ **

**_Una, no mientas, o mejor dicho_**.

"¿Jason Todd? Creí que era uno de ustedes." Conner miro con duda a Batman. "Lo he visto varias veces, pero de saber de su vida, no es asunto mío... ¿Teniamos que investigar? No me dijeron." Conner señaló a sus amigos.

"No, Conner." Clark hablo.

**_Bruce nunca te enfrentará sin Clark, el bastardo sabrá que es algo para tener de su lado, pero hay manera de controlar a mallitas._ **

"Oh... ¿Creen que soy su aliado?" Conner río interno como Clark lo miro con culpa.

"Solo responde, sabes su ubicación o no." Batman y su voz rugubre.

"Ubicación no. Estado si." Conner se encogió de hombros. "Lo ví hace semanas en un bar, comentaba algo sobre omegas, y una misión."

"La última ves que lo ví fue en un centro médico Omega, dijo que era misión." Tim hablo, Batman no dijo nada.

_**No intentas mentir, sólo imagina lo que dices , si lo crees tú...** _

"Red Hood ha bloqueado todos los medios de ubicación, y el único rastro que tengo es una casa, la cual, gente alrededor te miro entrar."

Vaya, por eso Jason era un paranoico.

"Si, bueno cuando lo encontré en el bar lo lleve a su casa, pero cuando volví me aleje por completo... Estaba en celo."

"¿E-es Omega?" Conner nego, maldito Tim, ya descubrió pero la segunda cosa que Jason le dijo.

_**Batman es débil a una única cosa, y si tenemos a esa razón de lado nuestro...** _

"No, bueno no olía Omega, era como lumbre, creía que era Alfa. Miren lo único que se, es que estaba muy enojado, repetía varios nombres... Ahh no los recuerdo, Shila."

"Sheila." Tim murmuró, y Batman se estremeció.

"El amo Jason siempre odio su dinámica, y si cambio, debe de sentirse otra persona completamente diferente."

_**Alfred no te va a creer, pero se pondrá de nuestro lado, que puedo decir, soy su favorito.** _

"¿Puedo intentar buscarlo? Preguntar en el mismo bar a ver si lo han visto." Conner dijo.

"Eso será de ayuda." Clark mencionó, mirando a Bruce. "Debes confiar en él."

Batman nego, Conner maldijo internamente.

"Red Hood es Omega, tuvo un apareamiento con Black Mask, fue la última vez que se dió con él." Conner ya no escuchaba nada, el nombre de Black Mask resonó dentro de él.

Ese maldito bastardo.

"¿Conner?" Clark pregunto, Conner respiraba hondo, cerrando los ojos.

**_Nunca debes mostrar el mínimo sentimiento frente de Batman._ **

Demonios que era esto, Conner pensó, era algo raro, pero sentia una furia, sólo quería... Ese bastardo.

"Según los indicios, Jason Todd está en una relación actualmente, y las características indica a un joven moreno, ojos azules, entras en esa categoría, acabas de confirmar conocerlo lo cual te deja como principal--"

"¡Batman!" Nightwing grito, sorprendiendo a todos. "Explosiones, Gotham."

"Dejaremos esto después, Conner ve pensando en lo que dirás."

"¿C-conner?" Conner no entendía, no escuchaba, todos sus sentidos estaban en la imagen de Jason a lado de Black Mask.

Conner era el único en una relación con Jason, el hijo de Jason es más suyo que de ese maldito.

 **Conner. Hogar ahora**.

Esa voz... Dios necesita llegar lo más pronto.

"Titanes vamos." Conner dijo, y Tim asintió.

 

         Muy lejos de allí, en Gotham, en los suburbios de departamentos poco concurridos, Jason esperaba en la ventana.

Batman no estaba en Gotham, y si conocía al muy bastardo, investigaba su ubicación.

Maldito, por algo tenía bombas en toda Gotham.

Cuando diviso la silueta de Conner a lo lejos.

"Demonios estúpido, estaba preocupado de que arruinara--" Jason no pudo ya que Conner lo tomó bruscamente.

Jason intento alejarse pero Conner solo tomo suyo sus labios, y Jason dejo el pánico de lado, al sentir aquella calidez de los labios ajenos.

Malditos labios, del estúpido clon.

El beso era exigente, y un tanto posesivo, lo cual era un poco más emocionante para Jason. Conner apretó su brazo en la espalda grande de Jason, mientras que Red Hood lo tomaba del cuello.

Si cualquiera los viera, juraría que eran dos Alfas. Claro solo el vientre de 5 meses de Jason de diferente.

"Eres mío." Conner gruñó antes de morder el labio inferior de Jason. Quien no tuvo la fuerza de reprimir su gemido. "Tu, mi pareja, compañero, y es nuestro bebé. Ni tu, ni nadie te quitará de mi..."

Jason no sabía que decir, pero ese sentimiento, pertenecer a alguien, más que eso, que alguien lo quiera, tener un compañero siempre fue lejano para Jason.

"Eres un cabrón." Jason dijo antes enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Conner, el aroma de alfa molesto, posesivo, tan embriagador.

Jason beso, y mordió suavemente el cuello de Conner, se sorprendió que si dejo leve herida.

Y como si de una danza se tratase, Conner con ayuda de su telekinesis, elevó el cuerpo de Jason, quien enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Superboy.

"Mío. No de Batman, no de Roman... Míos." Conner gruñó como mordía el lobulo de la oreja de Jason quien no reprimia su voz.

Embriagado en el olor, en el amor que Conner profesa.

Jason mordio su propio labio cuando sintió la respiración de Conner en su entrepierna.

"Eres todo un experto chico, me siento celoso." Jason dijo, ya no había momento para la timidez, si Batman no estaba tenían tiempo.

Y Conner no lo traicionó.

"Maldición." Jason gruñó como Conner lamía desde su base a la punta de su miembro.

Recibir una felación de un Alfa era aún un tabú. Exitante tabú.

"Ahh... Joder." Jason inclino su cuello, demostrando al alfa su dominio.

"No." Conner murmuró. "Quiero a Jason. Al jodido Jason Todd." Jason abrió los ojos de sobremanera, antes de reír.

"Eres un bastardo, pero, ¿Quien dice que no estás con Jason? " Jason sonrió.

Disfrutar un poco no era tan malo. Menos si su corazón, y mente están de acuerdo.

Después de todo, un momento de calma es muy difícil de tener, menos cuando Batman te busca en mar y tierra.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfil en amor Yaoi  
> ElenaGrayson
> 
> En Wattpad ElenaGraysonNS

* * *

Jason ya no reprímia nada de su garganta.

Gran parte de el, estaba tan avergonzado, pero culpaba al embarazo y sus putas hormonas.

No podía evitar gemir, jadear, como Conner estaba lamiendo gran parte de su cuerpo.

Joder, el maldito parece todo un experto.

"Jason..." Conner hizo un puchero. "No puedo concentrarme." Jason no respondió.

Jodido pisquico.

Deseo, que me cojas, hazme tuyo Kon.

Jason pensó fuertemente, sonrió de satisfacción como Córner gruño, justo antes de morder la piel en él muslo de Jason, haciéndolo retorcerse de excitación.

"Joder, amigo. No sabes lo caliente que me pone que me digas Kon." Conner murmuró, justo antes de besar él vientre abultado de Jason. "Bebe, tu padre quiere matarme." Jason gruño fuerte apartando a Conner.

Eso si lo había avergonzado, después de todo, quien cojones le habla a un vientre durante él sexo...

Y más uno que Jason estaba disfrutando mucho.

"Maldito." Conner río, antes de lamer la comisura de los labios de Jason.

"Eres mío." dijo posesivo, Jason suspiro y antes de decir cualquier cosa, tomo él rostro de Conner y comenzó a besarlo fuertemente.

Dios, Jason podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía, estaba tan caliente. El olor de Conner, suave pero al mismo tiempo ardiente, como el aroma de una cálida cena. "Dios debes cojerme ahora mismo." Jason comentó, y la mirada que Conner le brindó.

Emoción y excitación que Jason podía estañar en cualquier momento.

"Será despacio, Jay. Deja que lo haga Jason, prometo no dañarte."

Estúpido, me has dañado, estoy enamorado de ti.

Jason sabía que Conner escuchó ese pensamiento, o debió ser así porque Conner llevo su mano a la entrada húmeda de Jason.

"Joder." Jason jadeo como el dedo de Conner acariciaba su entrada ya dilatada y húmeda.

"Jason." Conner pidió una aprobación con su mirada, Jason mordió su labio intentando reprimirse un poco, pero aún así, Jason asintió a Conner.

Jason esperaba el miembro de Conner, después de todo, en todas sus relación sexuales fue así y Jason nunca se quejó.

Pero en cambio la lengua de Conner estaba lamiendo su entrada, Jason sintió estremecerse, su voz no salio, era gran nueva la sensación, que su mirada estaba nublada, juraría que sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Que jodido alfa hacia eso? Jason respiro hondo, gimió, grito, respiró.

Era como estar al borde de algo que sucumbe tu cuerpo.

"Eres delicioso Jason."

"Cabrón." Jason respondió, Conner río, pero su risa era mas ronca.

Y caliente, pensó Jason.

"Dios, no puedo." Conner dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jason. "No puedo contenerme mas, tu olor, dios lo que piensas, es demasiado." Jason miro sorprendido.

Se estaba conteniendo.

Su corazón se sintió tan cálido, que Jason tapó su rostro con sus manos.

Pensó que era el que tenia mas experiencia, pero todo lo que estaba sintiendo esta noche era totalmente nuevo.

"No te contengas. Joder, eres un adolescente, debes de ser inexperto." Jason seguía ocultado su rostro en sus manos.

"Jason, mirame." Conner aparto con si telekinesis las manos de Jason. "Mirarme solo a mi, estoy aquí Red Hood."

La noche paso cálida entre ambos, los besos, la manera en que Conner lo embestía, y como Jason no reprimió nada más.

Al contrario, movía su cuerpo, todo por ver el rostro de Conner perdido en el placer.

No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieron, cuanto tiempo duro, ya que para ellos todo era perfecto y duro toda una eternidad.

Jason descubrió que amaba cada una de las caras estúpidas del clon; cuando venia, cuando lo saludaban cuando le decía palabras de amor, cada maldita expresión.

"Marcame." Jason mostró su cuello a Conner, quien lo embestía fuertemente. "V-vamos."

Conner lo miro, Jason quería eso, maldita sea necesitaba la sensación de los dientes en su piel, pertenecer a alguien.

Conner beso levemente su cuello. Sin embargo se apartó.

"No ahora, porque ya eres mio sin necesidad de una marca Jason." Red Hood iba a protestar pero Conner lo siguió embistiendo fuertemente.

Conner mordió su propia muñeca cuando su nudo se hincho dentro de Jason.

Jason sintió el orgasmo en cada jodida parte de su cuerpo.

  
"Te amo, dejame quedarme a tu lado siempre Jason."

Fue lo ultimo que Conner dijo antes de caer dormido abrazando con cuidado a Jason.

Jason quedó enfrente de Kon, tomó su tiempo en admirar el rostro tranquilo del moreno.

No era tan idéntico a Clark, era mas guapo.

Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió asimismo, debido a que Jason no era una persona amorosa, mucho menos que habla bonito.

El creció en un sucio callejón, donde ladrones, violadores y prostitutas eran tus vecinos.

Donde Jason vio muchas veces como vagabundos tenían sexo enfrente de niños como él.

Se plan no era esté, era muy lejos de ser esta realidad.

Jason poso una mano en su vientre hinchado, ese vientre no debería de estar, Jason debía estar recorriendo la calles como Red Hood, ser un vigilante.

Sin embargo, estaba en la cama, de su hogar secreto, con su bebe secreto, y su...¿Amante? ¿Amado? ¿Novio?

Conner era el bastardo que lo había orillado a conservar el bebé, y ahora, Jason estaba siendo abrazado por el, ambos desnudos, y el aroma delicioso de alfa omega en el aire.

Un omega nace para esto, encontrar a su compañero, y formar una manada, un hogar.

Entonces porque siempre ocurre cuando Jason no lo necesita, y cuando no lo quiere.

Bruce es su otro problema.

Jason acarició el cabello de Conner, bufo, como Conner hizo un mohín en su cara de adolescente idiota.

Bruce seguramente ya esta sospechando, y si Jason lo conocía perfectamente, en este momento sabe que las bombas en Gotham fueran hechas por Red Hood.

Debe estar entrevistando a todo el mundo sobre el paradero de la Red Hood.

Y pronto estaría aquí.

Jason tenia que solucionar esto, antes de que Bruce encierre a todos en Arkham y use kryptonita en Conner.

Oh eso seria interesante, aunque Jason solo sería el que use la kryptonita en Conner.

Jason admiro como la luna, como si de una historia de Romance se tratase, iluminaban el cama, mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de Conner a la perfección.

Jason maldijo con un rubor, estaba tan jodido.

Y como si fuera poco, su estómago recibió una fuerte patada. En bebé siempre pateaba cada vez que Conner y Jason se daban un beso.

Oh si que estaba tan jodido.

 

 

 

             Bruce se encontraba registrando las bombas en la cueva.

Definitiva, era bombas que sólo alguien muy bien entrenado las podía poner.

Jason. Aun desconocía porque Red Hood hacia todo eso, ¿Tan malo era lo que estaba Haciendo?

"Iré a la cueva." Escuchó como en la batcomputer se registro una llamada de ondas.

Bruce esperaba cualquier cosa, Jason era un omega, solo el, mientras que Dick y Bruce alfas, y Tim y Damian beta.

Pero Jason era muy maduro y demasiado para alguien como Bruce para entender muchas veces--

"Oh lord." Bruce escuchó a Alfred tirar algo al suelo, Bruce busco la razón de que había sorprendido a su mayordomo.

Y no era algo mas que Jason. Con un gran estómago, sin uniforme de Red Hood, su cabello mas corto.

Oh...

Bruce gruño. "¿Quien?" Exigió Batman mucho mas que Bruce.

"¿Que importa?" Jason se encogió de hombros, debía mantenerse tranquilo. "Ya sabes la situación, ahora puedes dejar de buscarme como el puto criminal que soy."

"Maestro Jason... Muchacho..."

Jason negó al mayordomo.

"Estoy bien Alfred, creeme, pero no digas nada que tengo las hormonas como una perra."

"Lenguaje." Alfred dijo antes de mostrar su rostro acuoso de lágrimas.

"Alfie no." Jason se acerco al anciano. "Soy Red Hood, un dolor en el trasero, pero no debo llorar cuando intento ser serio."

"Mi niño." Oh Alfred representaba todo lo que Bruce deseaba expresar, pero Batman era mayor.

Batman era justicia, no el abuelo contentó.

"Pennyworth." A la cueva iban entrando Dice, Damian y Tim al último.

Bruce suspiro en que no tendría las respuestas que necesita.

"Oh mierda." Dick exclamó, "¿J-Jay?"

Jason gruñó.

No, Bruce no podía, necesitaba confirmarlo.

"Red Hood." Batman se acercó. "El padre Alfa es Conner Kent AKA Superboy." Bruce exigió de nueva cuenta, se escucho como todo esperaban sorprendidos la respuesta.

"Tu sabes que sucede, tu como eres el puto Batman sabes muy bien que mierda pasa en mi jodida vida. Pero apesar de saberlo..." Jason parecía responder enojado, pero su voz fue bajando. "A pesar de saberlo. No hiciste nada mas que buscarme como un puto criminal. Así que Bruce, sabes que el clon no es el padre--"

"Pero estas en una relación de amor con Superboy." Batman repitió.

Jason suspiro. "¡Si lo estoy! ¡Contento! Ahora que lo sabes dejarme con mi propia mierda Bruce."

No Bruce no lo estaba, eso sólo lo llevaba al siguiente punto.

"Black Mask." Jason lo miro sorprendido, bajo la mirada, y se abrazo a su vientre.

"Si... Mierda si, fue un- un- no lo digas, sólo así pasó." Jason miro a Bruce, era como cuando era un niño, y robaba una galleta de Alfred. "No lo digas-- yo."

¡Jason!

Y en un pestañeo, Superboy llego a lado de Jason, dejando aun mas en shock a los presente.

"¿Estas bien? Joder amigo no vuelvas hacer eso, estaba tan preocupado."

"¡Quien es el padre!" Bruce gritó, Jason se sacudió de sorpresa, sin embargo, Conner se puso delante del omega.

Conner gruño en dirección del otro alfa.

"P-padre..." la voz de Damian resonó en la cueva, aunque el mocoso era un asesino, seguía siendo un niño, el menor.

¿Que hacer cuando tu padre Alfa le grita a un omega en cinta?

"Tu lo sabes..." Jason dijo suavemente. "Mira, estoy aquí, me viste, ahora dejarme en paz..."

"¡Esperas un hijo de Black Mask!" Bruce gritó, alrededor se escuchó un jadeo de Alfred, junto con un Oh Dios mio.

"¡Jason fue lo mas irresponsable! ¡Ademas que pasa con Red Hood! ¡Eres un vigilante! ¡Fue un error!" Bruce siguió exclamando en voz alfa.

Esperaba junto con todo la familia que Jason gritará, que luchar como siempre

Pero Jason hizo todo lo contrario, se abrazo asimismo, mientras que bajaba la mirada, sus ojos verdes mostraban temor e inseguridad.

Bruce ya no supo que decir.

"Por supuesto que era un error... ¿Crees que no lo sabia? Por supuesto que lo era. Pero que puedo decir, arruino todo, arruine Robín, arruine mi digna muerte... Porque no pude simplemente tomar mi pistola y matarme junto con el bebé."

Bruce abrió de sobremanera los ojos.

Jason lo miró con sus ojos acuosos, oh dioses Jason estaba mostrando una faceta que nunca, que no existía, pero que quedaría marcada en la mente de todos.

"I-intente salvarlo de mi vida de mierda, ¡Pero fui tan cobarde! B-busque excusas... Fui cobarde B-bruce."

"¡Basta!" Conner grito, y tomo de los hombros a Jason. "Eres Red Hood, Jason. No puedes mostrarte débil, yo fui quien evito eso, eres un héroe." Conner dijo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba con suma ternura a Jason. "Además él no tendrá una vida de mierda, con el jodido madrea traseros de Red Hood como padre."

"¿Por eso estabas en la clínica ese dia? Oh Jason..." Tim dijo con horror e intento acercarse. "Perdoname Jason, y-yo debí-- "

Jason negó mientras respiraba hondo recuperando y suprimiendo su llanto. "Era mi mierda Tim. Seguirá siendo mi mierda." Dirigió su mirar a Bruce, quien parecía procesar todo eso. "Esto es lo que querías no, recordarme lo malo que hago las cosas, lo irresponsable, pero Bruce si este bastardo, se negó a morir, significa que tiene mas mio que Black Mask. Mi error, y mi vida." Jason dijo gruñendo al final.

Su cabeza ardía, sus pies pesaban y el zapato le apretaba. Pero el dolor de la espalda y caderas era tan jodido que si Jason no salia pronto de allí caería en el suelo de la puta cueva.

"Vámonos Kon." Jason Dijo, Conner pareció sorprendido un poco.

Sacame de aquí, Clon. O tendrás que llevarme inconsciente.

Conner río. No me molestaría.

Me iré sólo.

Conner suspiro pero asintió, Jason salio no sin mirar a Alfred y los chicos. Jason murmuró un suave. "Luego." y salio de la cueva,con Conner detrás de él.

Estando unos metros mas adelante, Conner tomó en sus brazos a Jason quien ya no podía mantenerse de pie.

"Lo hiciste bien. Aunque debí llegar contigo." Jason gruño ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Conner, aspirando con suavidad el aroma alfa de Kon.

"Es mi mierda Kent."

"Es nuestro bebé, porque tu y él bebé son míos, aunque tenga que luchar con Batman..."

Jason miro serio a Conner. "¿Porque haces esto?" Jason fruncio el ceño. "Salvaste al bebé, realizaste tu acto altruista, porque seguir este juego." Jason gruño.

Pero Conner río, causando destragos en el interior de Jason.

"Me enamoré de la Red Hood, el chico malo."

"No te dejare irte... Maldito si te vas a ir, largate ahora, o quedate y yo--"

"¡Basta!" Kon dijo mientras apretaba a Jason en contra de su pecho. "Te amo... ¿Estan difícil creerlo?"

Jason sintió la lágrimas en sus ojos. Joder, el chico hablaba en serio, el muy maldito estaba serio.

Amaba a Jason, quería al bebe que ni siquiera llevaba su sangre, quería tener una familia ...

"Te odio." Jason gruño, pero Conner beso su cabeza.

"Te amo Jason."

 

 

 

  
        "Vaya que son rápidos" Jason murmuró mientras abría la puerta.

Había estado esperando la visita de Alfred, pero durante una semana ningún murciélago lo busco.

"Oh Jason." Dick dijo mientras abrazo a Jason. "Little Wing, BabyWing" Dick se agacho a la altura del gran vientre de 7 meses de Jason. "Babywing."

"¡Grayson parate!" Damian exigio a Grayson, quien de levantó de mala gana.

Jason les abrió paso, dejándolo entrar a su hogar.

"Jason has visto mi--" Conner callo mientras los recién llegados lo miraban con rencor. "¿Sucede algo?" Conner se acerco a Jason, quien solo negó.

"Maestro Todd le molestaría mostrarme su cocina mientras que los jóvenes amos esperan los galletas."

Oh Jason sabia a que se refería Alfred. "Lo siento Alfred, pero no puedo ir contigo, estoy un poco cansado."

Escucha Kon, estos Malditos viene a amenazarte, o peor bajo órdenes de Bruce. No te alejes de mi. Jason pensó, y Conner suspiro.

Si voy a ser el alfa de este hogar tengo que enfrentarlo. Y que mejor práctica que con sus creaciones.

Jason miro sorprendido a Conner.

Después de todo, era el alfa de Jason, y Red Hood no lo negaba.

 

 


	5. Piedad/ Mercy

Conner miro alrededor de la habitación, él sabía que Damian, Dick y por supuesto Tim eran sumamente entrenados para situaciones kriptonianas.

Conner río como los 'hermanos' de Jason pensaban mucho, muy alto, pero cosas son sentido, hasta escuchó la canción de Lady Gaga en la cabeza de Dick.

"¿Porque haces esto? Tt-" Damian hablo.

Conner suspiró. Por fin alguien había hablado.

"Me enamoré de Jason." Conner se encogió de hombros. "Es tan difícil creerlo."

"Conner." Tim dijo, Conner nunca había escuchado tanta rudeza de su mejor amigo. "¿Como sabes que es amor? Esto no es como lo tuyo con Cassie, "estamos hablando de una pareja, compañeros de Vida... Un bebé con Jason Todd." 

Conner frunció el ceño.

"¿Es solo porque es Jason? Que tal si fueras tú Dick... O Tim." Conner vio como Dick hizo una mueca. "¡Amigos! Es un hombre, Omega sí, pero merece que alguien lo conozca más del Robin... Más que el villano."

"Todd es una persona inestable, e impulsivo, no podemos dejar que se convierta en pareja de un Clon de Superman. -Tt-" Damian bufó.

"Entonces porque no me lo preguntan directamente... Pregunten sí yo mataría por él, o peor aún... Qué tan peligroso somos juntos." Conner gruñó, Tim y Damian bajaron la mirada, un comando Alfa, que ni el mismo Kon sabía que podía usar.

Pero Dick era un Alfa también. 

"Les diré, que ese maldito villano inestable, lucho contra su inestabilidad durante semanas, su corazón es tan grande, que a pesar de su mente paranoica, no elimino al bebé. Él sabía del error, sabía la solución, yo escuche sus pensamientos, fui el único que podía escuchar sus miedos... Su sufrimiento." 

Conner bajo la mirada. 

¿Porque debe de darle explicaciones a este trío? La única persona que le importa en este momento es aquel bastardo en la cocina.

El inestable que hace emocionar su corazón, con el cuál, hará una familia.

"Saben..." Conner río mientras murmuró. "No se porque hago esto, pero solo quiero dejar un punto en claro, lo amo, y lo protegeré con cada puto aliento de mi vida. Porque él y ese bebé, son mi humanidad, mi corazón."

Conner suspiró, esperaba que al menos ellos le dijeran eso a Batman.

"Jóvenes Maestros, preparamos la comida y galletas." Alfred llegó y detrás suyo Jason, quien cruzo los brazos. 

Conner sonrió como Jason le exigía en su mente la situación.

"Los chicos y yo ya terminamos, espero que Jason no haya arruinado sus galletas Señor Pennnyworth."

Conner sintió el fuerte golpe de Jason en su brazo, joder eso rompería el brazo de cualquier persona normal."

"El maestro Jason es un buen ayudante, aunque espero venir más seguido, deben de aprender y prepararse para el bebé." Alfred comentó

Jason abrió de sobremanera los ojos y guío su mirada a Conner.

El nacimiento, la alimentación, el cambio de pañal, oh joder, el maldito baño. Jason pensó, estaba a punto de tener una crisis.

En qué estaba pensando, Jason solo es un vigilante, no tiene ni jodida idea de todo eso.

Era- era...

"Hey." Jason miro aún en shock a Conner. "Seguramente Alfred nos dirá cómo, además nadie nace listo, podrémos con esto Jay." Conner dijo con la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, y apretando la mano de Jason.

Maldito bastardo, penso Jason tan alto, que no se necesito telekinesis para escucharlo.

Jason sabía desde un inicio las complicaciones que se conllevan con un embarazo Omega en machos.

Y más como afectaban estos al Alfa padre.

"Oh dios, eso es peligroso." Jason gruñó como la caja fue arrebatada de sus manos.

"¡Es una puta caja de un kilogramo! ¡Un puto Kilo!" Jason gritó , pero Conner lo ignoró. 

"Estas a una semana de los 9 meses, ese kilogramo pude ser el factor de inicio de parto. Y no quiero que nuestro hijo Nazca porque su jodido Papá levantó una caja de un kilogramo." Conner dijo con seriedad.

"¡Si tanto te molesta su jodido padre, Largate! ¡Vete!" Jason gruñó. "Nadie te obliga a estar aquí."

"¿Irme? Oh amigo, no me alejaré de tu lado nunca jamás." Conner dijo antes de enredar sus brazos a las caderas -masculinas- porque Jason suele molestarse.

Jason no dijo nada, y suspiró, disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad.

No suele pensar en nada, porque su mente es tan horrible con las hormonas al límite.

"¡Conner!" Un gritó le mostró a Jason que su tranquilidad se fue al caño. "Ugh... Hola Jason."

"Remplazo." Jason saludó, y se cruzó de brazos.

¿Estaba celoso de Tim? Por supuesto que sí.

"Hey amigo." Kon saludo.

"Emergencia Titan 3, necesitamos ir a Tokio." Tim dijo mientras miraba el computador en su brazo. "Es urgente."

"Pero--" Conner miro preocupado a Jason. 

"No lo hagas." Jason gruñó a Kon. "Largate rápido, regresarás rápido." Conner pareció dudar. 

Después de todo que podría salir mal.

 

 

Jason tuvo la sensación de que nadaba, el agua recorrer sus brazos, sus piernas.

Pero de pronto el agua se volvió de color rojizo, ahogandolo.

Abrió con agitación los ojos. Jason respiro hondo, antes de qué una fuerte punzada atravesaba su vientre.

Todo su cuerpo se retorció de dolor, maldita sea.

Sus piernas estaban mojadas de un líquido transparente, maldita sea, demonios. Jason pensó.

Podía sentir como su entrada se abría, con su dedo cálculo la dilatación, 7 centímetros. 

Jason sabía que eso solo significaba que iba a tener al bebé, en la cama, sin anestesia, ni equipo médico.

No tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico, los dolores en su vientre bajo eran cada vez, más insoportables.

Iba a tener al maldito bebé, en su cama, en un lugar retirado de civilización normal, no podía gritar, no quería que los vecinos se dieran cuenta de que la Red Hood estaba dando a luz al bastardo de un villano.

Meditó unos segundos, no debía entrar en pánico, el dolor era soportable, y está vez no había un reloj de conteo para la explosión.

Respiro hondo, Alfred le dijo algo de respirar y empujar, lo intento y podía sentir su entrada dilatarse aun mas.

Los omegas varones no tienen partos naturales, el riesgo de desgarre era tan alto, que todos optaban por la cesaría, el cuerpo varón no se diseño para eso.

Pero Jason se encontraba corto de opciones.

Kon. Jason murmuró mientras empujaba y respiraba. Ese maldito prometió estar con él, pero Jason debía ser honesto.

Esto inicio con él y el bebé únicamente, y debía terminar igual.

Otro fuerte dolor, Jason se sentía desfallecer, esto eran tan difícil.

Los espasmos en su cuerpo, el retorcerse de dolor, la sensación de que debía empujar como Alfred menciono tantas veces.

Jason no podía solo.

Como pudo, tomo ese viejo comunicador que Dick le dió, claro que Grayson se refería a Emergencia de Clon lunático y necesidad de Kriptonita.

Sonó varias veces pero nadie contesto, Jason gimió tan fuerte, el dolor incrementaba cada vez más rápido.

Eso significa que está en el tiempo límite. 

"M-me arrepiento. Q-quiero que nazcas, por favor." Jason rogó con su aliento.

El bebé debe nacer, todo porque era esperado por Conner, y Jason. Porque desde que el bebé era un puto embrión, había luchado y sobrevivido. 

Ahora Jason no lo dejaria morir, no ahora, no nunca.

"Batman háblame." Jason jadeo por el dolor, debía ser el jodido Bruce.

Seguramente el solo miente. Conner murmuró en contra del vientre de Jason, una noche antes de su enfrentamiento con Bruce. El te ama, y amara a este bebé más que cualquier otra persona. 

"B-bruce." Jason gimió en el comunicador. "E-el debe nacer, B-bruce el debe nacer."

"¡Red Hood! ¡Donde estás!" Bruce gritó, comando Alfa, reconfortante para su instinto pero aún no suficiente.

"Escucha Jason." Jason jadeo por otro dolor que le dió escalofríos por la espalda. "Estaré allí en 4.5 minutos, necesito que respires hondo, llegaré--"

"¡N-no! B-bruce no me deje solo, y-yo no puedo..." Jason dijo jadeante, ya no sentía sus piernas, pero los dolores, ya eran contracciones más fuertes.

"E-estoy contigo Jason... Llegaré pronto."

Con solo esas palabras, Jason logro controlarse un poco, intento relajarse, Conner le había dicho que en ese momento apretara su mano tan fuerte como quisiera. 

Pero ahora no tenía nada más que apretar que la colcha húmeda de su sudor.

Respiro hondo y empujo, respiro hondo y empujo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Escuchó a Robin gritar.

Genial traumo al demonio con su parto.

"Robin ve por toallas y agua." Batman grito, acercándose a Jason. "Jason, situación."

"B-b." Jason sintió la secadez en su boca. "Penny---ahgh" se retorció de dolor. 

"Alfred esta con los Titanes, al igual que Superboy, v-vas a estar bien." Bruce intentó aliviar su mente.

Pobre, Jason sabía que era su límite.

Grito como ahora, una contracción literalmente destrozo su espalda y caderas.

"Respira Jason." Bruce dijo, quitándose la capucha, dejando que sus feromonas alfas se formaran en el aire. "Respira hondo Jay." 

Jason dió una fuerte inhalación a las feromonas, recordando su época de Robin.

"¡Maldita sea!" Jason grito tan fuerte como empujo. 

Bruce dió una mirada, Jason se hubiera avergonzado, pero ahora literalmente no podía.

"Padre esto es asqueroso." Damian llegó tapándose los ojos y dejando las toallas a lado de Jason.

"Damian trae agua y llama a Pennnyworth y a Superboy. El bebé nacerá en este momento." Jason abrió de sobremanera los ojos como Bruce se quitó la parte superior de su traje.

"Jay." Dijo con suavidad. "Sé que estás cansado, pero necesito que empujes fuertemente."

"¿Sobrevivira?" Jason titubeó, el miedo inundó su pecho. 

"No. Maldición no." Bruce apretó su mano en el muslo de Jason. "Nacera... Robin." 

Jason respiro lo más hondo que sus pulmones pudieron y con sus fuerzas superiores, empujó.

Repitió la acción, mientras las feromonas de su 'padre' estaban rodeándolo.

"Recuerda Jason respiración." Bruce hizo ese ridículo intentó de inmitar la respiración, claro que el no tenía un bebe naciendo de su entrada.

"Empuja Jason, el bebé espera, puedo ver su cabeza. " Eso fue suficiente para Jason.

Recordó a Catherine quien siempre le hablo de lo maravilloso del nacimiento de Jason.

Ahora el empujo, con la única meta de ver a su hijo.

Suyo y el bastardo de Conner Kent.

Jason empujó hasta que el sonido de un llanto, uno tan fuerte lleno la habitación.

Jason dejo caer su cabeza en las almohadas, respirando hondo, el bebé lloraba, eso sonó saludable para Jason.

Cuando recuperó un poco de fuerzas, Jason inmediato busco al bebé, Bruce lo tenía en sus brazos, una toalla roja.

Jason miro con ternura como Bruce, miraba al bebé como si fuera lo maravilloso y perfecto del mundo.

"Ya tuvo suficiente del abuelo, quiero a mi hijo B." Bruce salió del trance y dejo al bebé en brazos de Jason.

Y ahora comprendía a Bruce, el bebé estaba un poco rojo de la cara, pero era enorme, el cabello castaño en un pequeño montón de pelo.

Era, Dios, era perfecto.

"Hola Chris, eres un tonto al hacerme pasar esto." Jason murmuró y como si el niño le entendiera, apretó el dedo de Jason. 

Jason lloró por el amor llenar su pecho, miro a Bruce, quien aún parecía en shock. 

"Gracias Bruce."

Bruce asintió. "Padre traje el agua--" Damian entró.

"Demasiado lento Demonio." Jason de burló. "Ven bastardo y presentate a mi hijo." Damian bufo pero aún así se acercó. "Chris, el es el Demonio asesino, Damian." Damian miro al niño quien dió un bostezó. "Mira, le das sueño." 

"Es-- es aceptable." 

"Es familia Damian." Bruce murmuró. "Jason yo--"

"No. No. No." Jason nego de inmediato. "Esta es la parte en la que todos miman al padre y el Bebé, no la hora del perdón." Jason sonrió. Bruce sonrió.

"Si, así debe ser." 

A pesar de que Jason estaba cansado como el infierno, no durmió ni un momento, no hasta que el Clon llegará.

Alimentó al bebé, apesar de que Damian lo llamará vaca lechera, Bruce y Damian de quedaron con él.

Varias veces, Bruce cargaba al bebé, Jason no sabía que le murmuraba, pero debía ser cosas buenas.

"¡Jason!" Jason sintió el alivio del mundo cuando Conner entró a la habitación.

Conner tenía la ropa un poco rota, y mancha de ceniza, al menos la misión fue un éxito, de inmediato abrazo a Jason. 

Red Hood aceptó el abrazó, aspirando el aroma de Conner que tanto añoró, el moreno más joven beso su cabeza.

"Maestro Bruce, quisiera cargar a mi bisnieto." Alfred dijo, Jason sonrió como el mayordomo ya estaba llorando.

Bruce asintió y dejo al bebé en el mayor.

"Babywing es hermoso." Dick dijo mientras Alfred les mostraba el bebé. 

"Peso 3.4 kg, y mido 40 centímetros. Parto natural." Bruce dijo en automático.

Alfred se espanto de inmediato. "¿Natural?"

"Estoy jodido Alfred." Jason murmuró débil, aun en brazos de Conner.

"Soy Tío... Soy Tío." Tim dijo entusiasmado. "¿Como se llama?". 

Conner Sonrió como idiota.

"Chris... Chris Kent."

 

 

"Christopher Kent." Conner murmuró. "Debes de eligir tu camino."

"¡No!" Un niño de 7 años, Cataño y cabello ondulado, y unos bellos ojos verdes. "¡Quiero ambos!"

Jason suspiró por enésima vez. "Chris, no puedes ser Superman y Batman al mismo tiempo." Jason se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero es Halloween, y yo me quiero vestir de ambos. El abuelo dijo que podía hacerlo." El niño infló sus mejillas. 

Jason fulminó con la mirada a Bruce. Quien se encogió de hombros.

"Hey babywing, y si eres Nighwing." Dick dijo mientras señalaba su traje. "Nighwing era el héroe de Superman, y es ayudante de Batman."

Jason rodó los ojos, tenía el tiempo estricto, en esta hora, los dulces eran más deliciosos y Chris siempre lloraba si no alcanzaba.

"Hey, te he dicho que te vez caliente." Conner beso su oreja y Jason bufo.

"No estoy de ánimos Kent." Jason dijo.

"Jay, nunca estás de ánimos, y aquí estamos." Conner río como acarició el muy pequeño vientre de Jason. "Espero que esta vez sí este para el nacimiento de éste." 

Jason sonrió como el demonio. "Prometo grabarlo esta vez, maldito bastardo." Gruñó al final.

Conner suspiró, pero Jason aprovecho y lo atrajo del cuello de su camisa y comenzó a besarlo.

Continuaron así hasta que Chris llegó gritando.

"¡Sere Nightwing!" Dijo con un traje prototipo de Nightwing, y una tiara plateada en su cabeza castaña.

"No digas nada." Bruce amenazó como Jason quería reír. 

"La tiara es genial." Conner dijo, Jason pensó que era de broma, hasta que vio el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Conner.

Estaba jodido, pero era su familia. 

Un hijo que quiso abortar, un Clon que siempre alejó, Bruce y su familia que nunca quiso cerca.

"Te ves genial Chris." Jason murmuró, y Chris se alegró tanto que se avento a brazos de Jason, el cual lo recibió, y Conner beso su cabeza.

Esta vez, el karma no tuvo compasión ni piedad con Jason ... 

Porque Piedad es lo único que Jason necesito en su vida.

 

FANFIC FINALIZADO LUNES 20 DE FEBRERO DEL 2017

PERSONAJES DE DC CÓMICS.

ElenaGrayson/ElenaGraysonNS derechos del fanfiction.


End file.
